


tell her you feel most religious when she's sitting naked in a chair

by nereid



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He uncovers her.<br/>She doesn't pull away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell her you feel most religious when she's sitting naked in a chair

After the door shuts and the footsteps die, all that's left is the two of them. (He feels sometimes all that's ever existed is the two of them.)

She's sitting in her chair, looking at something through the window (the horizon, the stars, something hopeful and innocent and beautiful, not like anything inside the castle – other than her).

She's wrapped herself up in a blanket and now he's walking towards her chair, his step a bit unsure – men like him should not allowed to be in rooms alone with women like her -- with her; there are no women like her.

She's looking at him walking towards her and he comes to stand in front of her and then kneels; it's only appropriate – greater men than him have kneeled in front of lesser women than her.

_Sebastian_ – she starts, but he puts his hands on her knees, which stops her, though he doesn't understand why. 

 

\--

 

He uncovers her.  
She doesn't pull away.

 

\--

 

His hands are shaking when he gently pushes her thighs apart; this is an altar if he's ever witnessed one.

(He's a religious man and he _believes_ , sure he does; though he doesn't feel the need to put a name to his gods – other than _hers_.)

 

_You almost died today._

His tone is soft when he speaks, as if his words could bruise the silence around her and disturb her somehow, as if even being this close to her is an offense. _I had to drag your body out of poisoned water. I still thought you most beautiful._

_But I didn't die_ , she says, and he hears her, he does, but his tongue's on her thigh, and there are more important things than life and death right now.

She hasn't told him to go away, to stop, that she'll have him killed, and he can't tell why.

_You're who I pray to now_ , he says before his tongue is on her clit. 

 

\--

 

She isn't very loud when she comes, but her nails do dig into his skin, and he lets her –

 

\-- _pagans give thanks with what is most vital to them_ \--

 

\-- so she draws blood.  
He doesn't pull away.


End file.
